


Atonement

by LittleMissCactus



Series: And Orchids Mean Love [2]
Category: ArcheAge
Genre: M/M, MMORPGs, Master/Servant, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, surprisingly enough, warborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Cloaked in Summer wakes up from a nightmare, as usual. What isn't so usual is having a doting Harani there to help him to forget it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: And Orchids Mean Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960480
Kudos: 4





	Atonement

Tears streamed down Cloaked in Summer's face as he bolted upright, gasping for air and clutching the blankets to his chest. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat as the same images as always flashed before his eyes. The blood, the death, the screaming, the stench of death. No matter how much time went by, it never faded, and it seemed that every night, new details resurfaced in his memory. He buried his face in his pillow and tried his best to stifle his sobs, not wanting to awaken Ennai. 

Ennai... he was always so kind to Cloaked in Summer, even though he knew that he didn't deserve it. Cloaked in Summer couldn't help but wonder why, sometimes. Why did Ennai bother treating him with so much gentleness? As if... as if he deserved to be loved?

In a moment of weakness, Cloaked in Summer allowed a loud sob to escape his throat and he immediately froze. Oh, dear Mother, what had he done?

"Cloaked in Summer?" Ennai mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around Cloaked in Summer's shoulders with such gentleness it made him cry all the harder, "Oh, sweetheart... Another nightmare, I'm guessing?"

Cloaked in Summer nodded numbly and hid his face in Ennai's chest. "I'm so sorry for waking you up... Please forgive me, sir..."

"Nonsense." Ennai placed a kiss on Cloaked in Summer's forehead, and he blushed. "I'm always happy to help you through your dreams. But honey, I keep telling you, you should take off your stabilizer before you go to bed. It will help. I promise."

Cloaked in Summer frowned. "No. I can't. I... please, sir, don't make me," he hiccupped. He hesitated. "Sir... do you think... maybe... Never mind."

Ennai cupped Cloaked in Summer's face in his hands with a gentle smile. "What is it, darling?"

Cloaked in Summer averted his eyes. "Could you... I... I need to atone," he managed, his face crimson, "You're too kind to me, and I appreciate it, but I..."

"But you still feel the weight of your guilt?" Ennai sighed and kissed Cloaked in Summer's cheek. "You want to be punished, is that it?"

Cloaked in Summer nodded weakly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please, sir..."

"Such a good boy, asking so politely," Ennai murmured, his persona easily shifting into one far more dominant than the usual sweet, good-natured man he was outside of the bedroom, "Go get the hairbrush for me, will you?"

Cloaked in Summer nodded meekly and scrambled out of bed to get the brush, returning with red cheeks and slightly drier eyes. Every time Ennai spanked him, he felt a moment of peace. For just a few minutes, the guilt was lifted and he felt the closest he ever had to being truly clean.

"Here you are, sir." Cloaked in Summer kneeled in front of the bed and presented the brush to Ennai, who sat up and dangled his legs over the side of the bed. He took the brush and patted his knee, and Cloaked in Summer bent over it obediently, taking a deep breath as he braced himself for what was to come.

The pain itself was never really that bad, not with Ennai. Ennai's strikes were firm, but never intended to bruise, no matter how much Cloaked in Summer sometimes wished he would. No, the worst was the embarrassment that came when Cloaked in Summer's body inevitably reacted to the delicious pain blooming across his skin, and knowing that in this position, Ennai would feel even the slightest bit of movement in his groin.

Sure enough, Ennai soon smirked and rubbed Cloaked in Summer's reddened ass, making the poor Warborn whine and buck back involuntarily against his hand.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?"

Cloaked in Summer wouldn't dream of lying to Ennai. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." He gasped when Ennai suddenly stuck him again and he let out a small moan of pleasure.

"My, my. You really do love your punishments, don't you? Maybe next time I should spank that gorgeous cock of yours too."

Cloaked in Summer's eyes flew open and he squawked at the suggestion, but he was unable to hide the way his cock twitched at the thought. Ennai just laughed and continued to land steady, even strikes on his ass. By the time Ennai was finished, Cloaked in Summer was a wreck, tears streaming down his crimson face and his cock leaking against Ennai's thigh. He whimpered in embarrassment and curled into himself slightly, but Ennai looked delighted.

"Such a good boy for me."

"I'm not..." Cloaked in Summer mumbled before he could stop himself, "I-I'm terrible... I don't deserve you..."

Ennai clucked his tongue and Cloaked in Summer found himself suddenly flipped over and pinned to the bed, his face inches from Ennai. "I think someone needs to learn who makes that decision around here."

"I-it's you, sir! I'm sorry!" Cloaked in Summer's eyes went wide and his heart pounded in his chest. What had he done? Now Ennai would send him away and he'd be made to work for someone else who would-

"Hey. I'm not angry." Ennai reached up to gently brush some tears away from Cloaked in Summer's face. "Close your eyes. We're going to try something, okay?"

Cloaked in Summer closed his eyes obediently, though he was still trembling. He blushed when he heard a lewd squelching sound and he struggled to suppress the urge to open his eyes to see what was happening, though he had a pretty good idea. Suddenly, he felt Ennai climb on top of him and sink down onto his still-hard cock. Cloaked in Summer gasped roughly and clutched the sheets as he desperately tried to suppress the urge to buck up against Ennai. 

"Oh... _oh_..." Cloaked in Summer was trembling beneath Ennai by now and he moaned helplessly.

“Such a good boy for me,” Ennai purred, running his fingers through Cloaked in Summer's hair.

Cloaked in Summer whined pathetically and leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering. “Please, sir, can I open my eyes?”

Ennai smirked. “Not yet, sweetheart. I know you too well. You'll cum as soon as you see the way my hole is stretched around that thick cock of yours,” he breathed, moaning indecently for emphasis.

Cloaked in Summer squawked at Ennai's bluntness and he whimpered. “Yes, sir...”

“Good. You feel so good inside me,” Ennai groaned as he began to buck his hips, fucking himself eagerly on Cloaked in Summer's cock. “You stretch me so perfectly and rub against all the right places. I _love_ riding you.”

Cloaked in Summer just sobbed and nearly ripped holes in the sheets with how tightly he was clinging to them. “Please, sir, _please_ , it feels so good...”

“Does it, now?” Ennai smirked and placed a kiss on Cloaked in Summer's forehead. “I'll tell you what, my love. You can open your eyes if you admit that you're a good boy.”

“B-but I-” Cloaked in Summer was cut off by a deep moan as Ennai latched his mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking as he bounced on his cock. Cloaked in Summer was shaking like a leaf, no longer knowing which way was up. He wanted _so_ badly to see Ennai's face, but he... he couldn't possibly...

Soon, though, Cloaked in Summer's resolve weakened and all he could focus on was the overwhelming need to cum. He _needed_ to see Ennai's face...

“I...” he choked, tears streaming down his face, “I can't do it, I...”

“You can. I – _fuck_ – I believe in you, Cloaked in Summer.”

Cloaked in Summer's eyes rolled back behind closed lids and he gasped hoarsely. “I... I'm a good boy...”

“Damn right you are. Now, open your eyes.”

Just as Ennai had predicted, as soon as Cloaked in Summer opened his eyes and saw Ennai's face, the way his jaw hung open and his eyes were red and teary with pleasure, he couldn't hold back. He sobbed and snapped his hips up as he came inside Ennai, moaning helplessly as he felt Ennai tighten around him and cum at the feeling of being filled up.

The two stayed there silently for a moment, Cloaked in Summer curled up happily in Ennai's arms, his mind blissfully empty.

“Hey. Have I told you how happy I am that you're mine?” Ennai murmured.

“Mm... you say it more often than I deserve,” Cloaked in Summer responded, though he couldn't help but melt at the soft words. _His..._ Not just his servant. His. Body and soul. Cloaked in Summer's eyes snapped open when he heard a click and felt a rush of power and he looked over his shoulder in a wild panic. “W-what are you doing?!”

“Hush. It's alright.” Ennai pulled Cloaked in Summer's stabilizer from his neck and set it down on the end table. “It will be right here in the morning. I just don't want you having any more nightmares tonight.”

Cloaked in Summer bit his lip. “But... but I don't want to hurt you...”

“Then you won't. I trust you, Cloaked in Summer.”

Cloaked in Summer stared at Ennai, then buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I... I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, sir.”

“I could say the same way about you. Now-” Ennai kissed Cloaked in Summer's forehead with a smile. “-get some sleep.”


End file.
